Fall For You
by DelfinoGirls
Summary: Laurel shook her head "Oh my good I'm so stupid" she was in her bed just thinking about her night and the way she feels she was mad she feels guilty and angry whom she can be so stupid she just kissed Frank...Bad Summary and first story accept ideas


Laurel shook her head "Oh my good I'm so stupid" she was in her bed just thinking about her night and the way she feels she was mad she feels guilty and angry whom she can be so stupid she just kissed Frank and Good! It was better than she imagined it but it was wrong she was with Kan and after she kissed Frank she had sex with Kan and all the time she was thinking about Frank and she just imagine he was him and his hands, his lips the way he just hold her when they kissed. Damn it! It was so wrong she need stop thinking but tomorrow she has to see Frank. Laurel just sigh she need some rest

Frank was sitting in his bed drinking a glass of scotch and thinking about Laurel, yes he screwed some students before but he was sure the way he feels about Laurel was different maybe it sound a cliché but she was different she is smart, beautiful and she has those eyes who makes feel him so attracted to her, maybe if he had gone after her she would be in his bed right now but maybe she was with that guy Kan.

"Everyone need to be focus in this case the life of a man depend of what do you do in the next 72 hours I hope everyone have rested cause we have work to do" Annalise said to the Keating Five while Frank looks how Laurel was trying to avoiding him, Frank knows he doesn't have time to try to talk with Laure he need to do the other thing Annalise.

"That you are" Frank told Laurel while she was getting some coffee "Thought you might be avoiding me"

"You were the one out of office all day. Annalise having you do some spy work?"

" What kind of spy would be I if I told you what I was doing?" Frank just smile and get close to Laurel to get some coffee "Come on. Afraid you'll kiss me again if we get close"

Laurel just shook her head and smile " I think it was the other way around, actually"

"We'll call it mutual. How's that?" Frank smile and get close to Laurel she just stood there against the kitchen corner trying to run away but she can't move she just breath and said

"We'll call it never happened again. How's that?"

"Are you sure? 'Cause maybe we can try one more time" Frank was even closer to her she can feels his breathing and his lips almost touching hers she needs to get away from him but she can't she need to kiss him again she needs feel his hands on her body she gets closer to him

"Frank, Annalise is looking for you" Bonnie enter to the kitchen and they just broke apart, Laurel just run away and Frank behind her but Bonnie call him "Frank your coffee" Frank just smile he knows Bonnie was trying to stop him screwed students well stop him to try screw Laurel 'cause she knows him and she knows this time was different.

3:20 am and the Keating Five were exhausted Laurel was the only one awake trying to find some answer about the case when she saw Frank leaving the house she get up and went to talk to him

"Little late to go out isn't it" Laurel said a little shy

"You worried about me now? That's cute" Laurel just smile and gets close to him "So you try one more time" Frank laughs

"I…I don't…" Laurel doesn't finish her sentence when Frank kiss her she want it so badly she kiss him back immediately he takes her by her waist and his other hand in her neck she just take his neck like no tomorrow she feels so live but so wrong at the same time when they broke apart Laurel want kiss Frank one more time but she can't stop thinking about the fact she has a boyfriend.

"So… Annalise wants you find Rebecca" Laurel try to her breathing come back to the normal

"Now you kiss and after you try to find what I am doing…nice try" Frank smirk her and go out closing the door behind him.

When Laurel turn around saw Bonnie standing at the frame door Laurel just stays there

"Kitchen now"

Laurel was scared Bonnie going to tell to Annalise just what she saw or even worse she's going to be fired.

Laurel enter to the kitchen scared

"Stop leading Frank on…don't Laurel. I see the way you look at him but more importantly I see the way he looks at you and let's be honest. It's not Frank a rich girl like you ends up with is it? And you know that. Hell that's the fun in it for you. What sucks is Frank doesn't know that. That you're just leading him on. Letting him believe he has a shot with you he doesn't and when he finds out, that's going to hurt him. You're becoming a real asset to this team. I would hate for Annalise to find out you're screwing with someone she considers family."

Laurel doesn't know how to answer all the things just Bonnie told her she has feeling for Frank but she is confuse about it.

Laurel needs back to work was the best idea she need her head away from everything and the best thing was start working again.

"Hey are you fine?" Wes just wake up and saw Laurel

"Yes, everything fine I just need to find some way to safe the life of this men" Laurel try to hide she was thinking about him and the way she feel about everything just happened.

"Ok so back to work" Laurel smiles to Wes and start to reading again the case.

Franks was in his way to find Rebecca but he just can't stop thinking about Laurel he wants her so badly but he wants she be part of his life in different ways and he going everything to get her.


End file.
